twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo and Sarita
The rivalry pairing between Jo Masterson and Sarita. Moments Pilot *Sarita, Lacey, and Regina watch Jo from down the hallway. *Regina says that Jo's hair makes her sad, and then Sarita says it distracts from her ugly farmer boots and laughs asking what she and Lacey could have possibly talked about as friends. *At the party, a drunken Jo bumps into Sarita who rudely tells Jo to watch where she's swinging her "creepy ape arms". *Sarita tells Jo it looks like she is having fun. *Jo tells Sarita she is having fun and wants to have more fun so, "deal with it". *Sarita calls Scott over and records Jo taking a body shot from his bellybutton. *Sarita pulls Jo back as she tries to run when Scott is drunk and trying to sexually assault her. *Sarita gives Jo dirty looks and secretly video tapes her while she is telling the school to stop looking at Danny as the obvious suspect because they are scared. PSA De Resistance *Jo switches into Sarita and Scott's science group. *When Sarita and Scott talk about doing the sobriety skit Jo says she just did the essay. Sarita says, "Of course you did" and elaborates by calling her a mole-person, who doesn't participate in life above ground. *When Jo makes a second attempt at entering the conversation Sarita backfires saying, "I don't know Jo, I thought you were going to tell us what psycho sex is like". Referring to her crush on Danny and making it awkward. *Jo joins the sobriety skit group with Danny and Sarita tells them "Sorry, no room. Now leave." but Phoebe allows them to stay. *Sarita acts uninterested in her leading role so when Danny rewrites the script Jo asks Phoebe to make her the lead, and she accepts. *Sarita is furious with Jo and storms out. *Sarita makes a video of her preaching to the school about Danny, drinking at the party, and taking the body shot from shirtless Scott with the help of some nerds. It also says "LOSER" on top of the pictures and she makes a beat of background music to Jo saying "I know you're all scared, and. Sad". *During the sobriety skit while Jo was on-stage, Sarita plays the video and makes Jo cry and run off stage. Sleeping with the Frenemy *When Judy invites Jo to the sleepover Lacey, Sarita, and Phoebe are having Lacey has to bribe Sarita to still come. *Sarita constantly makes rude remarks to Jo and Phoebe throughout the night; however, most of her remarks were directed towards Phoebe. *When Jo awkwardly and accidentally calls Lacey's mom slutty, Sarita gives her a dirty look and scoffs. *Later when Sarita makes Jo feel unwelcome Jo says she was invited and Sarita responds with "Yeah, by Lacey's mom!" and smiles. *Sarita pretends to be asleep and may have eavesdropped on Lacey and Jo talking as friends again. *When Lacey falls asleep Jo digs in the box of Regina's things and Sarita watches as she plays the DVD of Archie. *Sarita tells Lacey what she saw while at Archie and Danny's game, causing Lacey to confront Jo and ruining their friendship once again. Three For The Road *When Sarita calls Lacey while she is on the road trip with Jo and Danny, Jo says "Let me answer it! I miss that adorable little Sarita". Trivia Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs